Dogal Knight Quest
Dogal Knight Quest is a quest that can be ventured by any Rune Knight. This quest allow you to recruit Dogal. This quest is available from the 10th month of 216 onward. Transcript While on a journey, (Rune Knight) became lost on a steep mountain road. As (Rune Knight) was wandering around the mountain, something at the bottom of the cliff started to move. It looks like a Pixie with an injured wing. (Rune Knight) started to approach it as rocks started to fall from the mountain. (Rune Knight): Oh, no... (Rune Knight) loses consciousness as a rock falls on (Rune Knight)'s head. ............ ............ ............ Some time had passed. (Rune Knight) woke up inside a dark cave. Old man: You're finally awake, huh? An old man with a scary looking face is looking at (Rune Knight). The Pixie with the injured wing is next to him, with some other tamed monsters. It looks like this old man has the power to control monsters. Old man: Am I ugly? Don't lie to me by saying no. Everyone makes fun of my face. My name is Dogal. I left civilization and came to live on this mountain for the last 30 years. (Rune Knight): 30 years... Dogal: I used to live in a town, but the people in the town called me names. "Ugly", "Dirty", "Monster", you name it. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. It was more like I was forced to leave... I still get sick to my stomach when I think about it... You're a Knight, aren't you? Most of the Knights I know don't think twice about sacrificing monsters in order to win. However, you jumped in front of the falling rocks to protect the Pixie. Why? (Rune Knight): Protect the Pixie..? I don't know... I wasn't thinking... Dogal: You weren't thinking? I guess you're not qualified to be a Knight. (Rune Knight): What..? Dogal: But I thank you for saving the Pixie. Do you see these monsters? They are my family. They are my children, since I live on this mountain by myself. It's been a while since I spoke to a human. I can't find the words, but I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you did. You're not bad for a human. Thank you. If you don't mind, I have a favor to ask of you. (Rune Knight): What is it? Dogal: Would it be possible for my children and I to work for your country? (Rune Knight): Excuse me? Dogal: As I have said before, I hate humans. To live among the humans again is the last thing I want. However, the war has reached this far and we are running low on food. If I'm alone, I wouldn't mind dying, but I can't stand seeing my children starve. So, what do you say? I won't complain as long as you feed us well. A country with a Knight like you shouldn't be that bad. Please let me work as a Knight for your country. (Rune Knight): I understand. I'm sure my Lord will be happy to have you with us. Dogal: Really? Did you hear that everyone? I'm going to be able to let you all eat as much as you want. Thank you very much. Dogal has joined. Category:Quests